


Sex Relieves Stress

by Allabouther28



Category: Gay - Fandom, LGBT - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom, sex - Fandom
Genre: F/F, FUCK, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, Love, Lovers, Nonfiction, Sex, bed, erofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allabouther28/pseuds/Allabouther28
Summary: A long distance relationship. The first time together in almost 2 months and waking up for breakfast turns into 4 hours of sex and love.
Relationships: Girlfriends





	Sex Relieves Stress

Sometimes it takes getting away from everything to reset. She lays on my chest, so innocent. I can feel her heart beat, hear her breathing. The butterflies come back. She’s home. 

I scratch her back ever so slightly. The feel of her skin against my fingers. I smile as I finally can touch her. My fingers find her hair. Tangled in her softness, I run my hands along her head. I feel her shift in my arms. She looks up at me with those beautiful blue sleepy eyes. I kiss her softly and she burrows into my chest. It’s early so getting out of bed is not an option just yet. 

2 hours pass and we finally make sense of the world. Laying in bed together, rain outside. Time to get up. Except I have every intention of keeping her under me for as long as I can. I start teasing her just slightly. She doesn’t seem very receptive so I back off. We continue to talk and play around. Laughing and smiling, just like it’s always been. 

“Breakfast?” She asks? “What do you wanna eat?” In my head “you”. Outwardly, I say nothing. I lay on her chest. The warmth of her body on my face, the feel of her chest under my hands. I start to slowly move my hands over her nipples. She hesitates but doesn’t pull away. I continue to circle her nipple, feeling it get a little bit harder. She’s takes a deep breath. “Whatcha trying to do?” I look up at her, smile and lay my head back down on her chest.

She wraps her hand around my back and pulls me closer. I’ve got her right where I want her. Going from not wanting anything to maybe wanting something. I slowly lay my entire palm on her chest and grab her left side. She shifts slightly and breaths in. I squeeze her gently. She squeezes back. After maybe 5 minutes of subtle teasing, she shifts her body and our lips meet. She holds on a little longer and I know I’ve got her. An overwhelming feeling of emotion envelopes my body and I can’t help but grab her and hold her as tight as I can. I get tears in my eyes. I’ve missed her so much. I missed her touch, her smile, her smell, her love, everything. We lay there in silence. Just remembering what it feels like to be held. To feel safe and secure in the arms of one another.

I move out of her hold so I can see her beautiful eyes. I go down for another kiss. I kiss her slowly and her lips match mine. I grab the nape of her neck and pull her closer to me. I’m overwhelmed with emotion kissing her and feeling her grab me and pull me closer. Our kissing intensifies. I need all of her. 

I get on top of her, our bodies starting to move in unison. Our breathing picks up, the hold picks up, the kissing stronger and more intense. I feel me getting close. I want to control it but I can’t. I need her too bad. She feels my body wanting more so she adjusts hers to give me my first orgasm. I grab her so tightly and take in the entire sensation of her body pressed against mine, my orgasm releasing into her. I moan in her ear and she reciprocates. I thrust into her, wanting to be inside of her. She puts her hands down my pants and presses her fingers against my already throbbing clit. I gasp at her touch and grab her tighter. Pulling the skin of her neck, I reach climax.

My body stays pressed into hers and I come down from the high. I kiss her lips and run my hands through her hair. Every inch of my body is touching hers. I press into her sweet spot and she thrusts slightly into me. I grab her tits and squeeze. She gasps, wanting more of me. I rub my center along hers. I can feel her building what is a long needed orgasm. I quicken the speed of my thrusting, her breathing picks up and her nails dig into my back. She’s close. “Don’t you dare” I whisper in her ear. I have a surprise for her and she needs to hold off the climax as long as possible. I keep rubbing against her, watching her try to control her orgasm.

“Are you feeling adventurousness?” I whisper in her ear. She stops and looks at me. “That depends” she says softly. I get up off of her and grab a package. She looks at me very concerned. “What’s that” she asks timidly. I lay next to her and coax her back to my chest. Still very alert, she asks again “babe, what is that?” “I don’t know” I say. “Open it up”. She tentatively grabs the package. “You open it” she smiles at me. I open the package all the way while holding her against my body and she looks up at me. “What is it?l she asks shyly. I coax her hand into the bag and she pulls out the new toy. She looks dead at me, scared. “Hey I asked a couple of months ago and you said yes” I whispered to her. “You’re right” she says to me. She pulls out the clothing piece to attach and puts both things on the bed. We hold each other for a bit. “Only if you want babe” I tell her.

Suddenly my roommate comes home for lunch. We look at each other and smile. “Don’t loose it babe” I say to her. She’s one to loose the mood very quickly if you don’t keep her going. “No promises” she says to me. She goes to the bathroom to clean up and prepare for our next adventure. I slip in the briefs. I open our toy. Preparing for what’s to come next, I lay in bed waiting anxiously for her to come back and my roommate to leave. 

She comes back and gets into bed with me. We hold each other tightly. Her mood has diminished slightly. I pull her shirt down from the collar to expose her soft pink nipple. I very gently rub the tip of my finger along her and she breaths in ever so slightly. “I love these” I say to her. “I don’t think you understand how much I love these and what they do to me”. “No” she whispers quietly. She laughs very softly. I’m the first girl she’s ever been attracted to. She’s only ever been with guys. I run my hand along her left tit again. She lays back and presses her body into mine. I situate my body so she is now laying on me and I cradle her into my chest. I touch her nipple again and she gasps slowly. “And yet, every time I touch you, you gasp and grab me tightly”. Her gasps and soft moans make my lower region twitch uncontrollably. “Everytime you do that babe, I can’t control myself”. I grab her hand and run her fingers over her own nipple. This turns me on so bad as she rubs herself. She puts her hand down on me and I rub her nipple again. She gasps and I twitch. She can feel my spot twitch at the feel of her touch and the sound of her moan. She presses into me and I gasp with her. Her mood is back. 

She runs her fingers along me, knowing my ability to control myself is very slim. She slides her fingers inside of me and I let her have all of me. I close around her fingers and thrust into her, letting her fuck me while I orgasm for a second time. Her inside of me is like ecstasy. She thrusts deep into me allowing me to grind into her. “Fuck” I breathe into her ear. I slide my fingers down her panties and up her center. She’s wet. Very very wet. I slide one finger inside her and she grabs me suddenly and pulls. I go deeper inside, feeling her close around me. I slide in and out of her, pressing against her g-spot. She moans into me and hides her face into my chest, grabbing my shirt and pulling. “You ready?” I ask her. She nods and doesn’t let go of me. The thought of being separated was unfathomable.

I grab our toy and put it on. She tenses up slightly. “You scared?” I ask. She nods her head no. “Do you trust me?” Without a beat, she whispers “yes”. I get on top of her. We guide together, until I’m inside of her. The feeling of being able to fuck her is unreal. The connection I feel being inside of her, being able to hold her, lock eyes with her, watch every motion of her body with me inside of her. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me into her. I continue to fuck her, thrusting in and out of her, her breathing and noises in sync with my body. I hold myself inside of her, feeling every movement of her body on me. “Can I try something?” She asks. “Of course” I reply eagerly. She flips me into my back and gets on top of me. She’s slides herself on me and locks eyes with mine. I can’t breathe. Riding up and down on me, I thrust into her. She grabs her hair and runs her hands through. This sends me into over drive. I’m so wet and so eager to be inside of her. She grinds down on me, releasing those soft moans, increasing the intensity of the moan with every thrust into each other. My speed increases. My desire increases. She’s close to orgasm but needs a little bit more.

She gets off of me and lays back. Breathing heavily, she burrows her face into my chest, holding me tightly. I slip my hands down under the covers and met with her wet center. I slide my finger along her slit and apply pressure to her rock hard clit. I circle and swirl and she moves into my hand. I tease her, getting her wet enough to go back inside of her with my fingers. Her tight pussy around my fingers is enough for me to loose emotional control. I slide in and out of her, hitting her clit every time. The sporadic touch gets her even more wet. She starts grabbing my arm the way she does when she’s close to her release. She thrusts into me, tenses her body, holds her breath and let’s the climax take over. She orgasms into me, the tension release onto my fingers as I keep circling her clit and going inside of her. She cums into my hand as the orgasm subsides. Then buries her face into my chest, my face buried in her hair. She looks up at me with that post sex look in her eyes. “ I love you” she slips out. I kiss her forehead hand through her hair “ I love you too babe” I reply.


End file.
